Gwen's Reaction
by wendee song
Summary: Children of Earth, Day 4... Gwen's POV


A/N: I have not wrote fanfiction in a long time so here is my first attempt back.

SETTING: Children of Earth, Day 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sad.

SUMMARY: CoE, Day 4... Gwen's thoughts... 'nough said. Well, that being said, a lot of angst.

456456456456456456456456456456456

I look over my shoulder as the door bangs open. I see Agent Johnson running in guns drawn with her troops. She thinks she has the upper hand, but as she demands that I surrender all I can do is laugh. I explained to her that we planned this and insist that she watches the interaction going on in Thames House with the 456. After some doubt, curiousness overtakes her and she watches the monitor.

The 456 appears to be saying something. We are unsure as there is no sound. Suddenly, Clem starts grabbing his ears, palming them to block out some sort of sound that only he can hear. I rush over to him to calm him down, but nothing seems to be comforting him. I turned towards Agent Johnson and scream for them to turn off the monitor. She complies, but no changes occur in Clem status. After a minute of him screaming and shaking back and forth, he suddenly stops. I pull him away to make sure he is okay only to discover that he is dead.

With nothing more that I can do for him, I lay him down on the floor and turn back towards the monitors. I asked Agent Johnson to resume playing the monitors. One of her agents pushes the button and the play resumes. I can see Jack and Ianto inside the Thames House with guns drawn pointing them at the 456. There is suddenly a flurry of action; guns blazing and Jack running around.

I am on edge. There is nothing I can do but watch on the monitor. When Jack comes back into view of the camera, he grabs Ianto and shakes him as if something is wrong. What is going on? Jack looks at the alien and then at Ianto and then back at the alien almost as if pleading. Before I can comprehend what is even going on, Ianto collapses in to Jack. I stand up, knocking my chair backwards. I grab the monitor and start shaking it. This can't be happening, not again. All I can do is watch as Jack tenderly strokes Ianto's cheek, tears falling from his eyes. Jack slightly shakes Ianto, but he remains still. My eyes glaze over with unshed tears. I can just stand there; that is it.

Agent Johnson herself leans over and turns off the monitor. The room is absolutely silent. She turns to me saying something about apologies and proceeded to say that she will get me to Thames House. All I can do is nod.

Upon arriving at Thames House, I am ushered up to the front door. The quarantine period has ended and the doors are now open but only those that are able to identify the dead are allowed to enter. I am lead through the doors by guards who may or may not be from UNIT. I am too upset to tell.

We walk down a long corridor and I look to my left and to my right and see sheets everywhere with bodies lying under them. The scene is devastating. I am appalled at the lack of carelessness this alien has for human life.

We have arrived at a set of double doors. The commander looks at me and says something about his deep regrets and warns me of the scene that lays before me. We proceeded to enter a hall something like an auditorium. There has to be dozens and dozens of bodies in here. I respectfully walk through the aisles and we stopped in the middle. The commander looks at me and mentions number 14 and 15. I noticed that all the bodies are numbered at this time. I slowly walk towards number 14 and 15.

when I reach there, I kneel down between them. Looking to my left, I gently touch the corner of a sheet and slowly pull it back. I am relieved to see that it is only Jack. His color is good and he looks as if he's just sleeping. I smirk because I know he will be fine in just a moment. Then realization dawns on me. If this is Jack, then that must mean...

I have to look though. I hesitantly grab the corner of number 15. This time, I pull it back with the jerk and gasp. Behind me, I hear Jack wake up. But I make no acknowledgement. How can I when in front of me Ianto lies dead? Tears start falling from my eyes as I feel Jack's arm come around me. I feel his chin rest on my shoulder. As I feel my shoulder start to become damp, I tell him there was nothing we could do and it is not his fault.

Then I hear a gut-wrenching sob. Am I crying? No. The sound is coming from Jack. I cannot cry. I must hold it together for him. For Jack.


End file.
